


Destiny

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Hi! It's me again. So I was wondering if you could do one for Mulan? I love her so much! So basically, Y/n doesn't believe in fate or destiny. So when her and Mulan meet she thinks nothing off it, even though they hit it off pretty well. But they keep meeting and Mulan thinks it's destiny, but Y/n doesn't want to believe that. But when she does, she realizes how much Mulan means to her? I don't know, you can obviously change things to your liking. I love what you write! If you do this,thank you!





	Destiny

Destiny. Fate.

Words pretty ladies in flowery dresses used when they wondered about their future husbands. You didn’t believe in destiny. Or soulmates. True love. You just hoped you would never succumb to a sleeping curse, because then you would never wake up. Only a ‘true love’s’ kiss could help that.

Sure.

Like true love even existed and was more powerful than a witch’s magic. Ha.

You were thinking about that while you were in the woods, plucking berries for dinner tonight. You were pretty bored but for a woman there weren’t many other things to do.

“Are you sure those aren’t poisonous?” someone asked behind you.

You turned around. A soldier stood there, you couldn’t see his face. You rolled your eyes. You hated soldiers. Always so pompous. Only because they had stabbed someone in war they thought they were Gods or something. If you only got the chance, you would do better.

“If they were poisonous I would’ve found out years ago,” you snapped, “what are you doing here, soldier?”

“On my way to my own village. Why are you so angry?” the soldier asked, crossing his arms.

“Why do you care? Don’t you need to go somewhere and fight heroically?” you asked, “if only I was allowed to fight, then I would do something. But women aren’t allowed to fight.”

“Like I listen to that,” he said. He took off his helmet and then you realized he wasn’t a he. The soldier was a woman. A pretty woman with an oval face and light brown skin. Her dark eyes twinkled at you and her messy hair cascaded down her shoulders.

“You’re a woman!” you exclaimed, your angry mood dissolved immediately like snow in spring.

“Hey, you didn’t say ‘you’re a girl’,” she remarked, happily. You walked over and shook her hand.

“I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Mulan.”

Mulan stayed for a night and slept in the bed of your little sister. Your little sister curled up next to you and was soon asleep. You stared at the woman in the other bed.

Had you mentioned she was pretty? And she was a soldier. A SOLDIER! If only she would teach you some tricks…

 

A month later you were in a tavern. You had travelled to this city to sell valuables from your family. They needed the money.

You had done that and gotten some money. Now you needed some food and then you would make the trip home.

A young drunk man sat down next to you, smiling at you. “Ay, pretty lass, what’re you doing all lonely?”

“Leave me alone,” you said, your eyes flaming.

He laughed. “You’re a pretty thingy. Wanna come with me to my room, wanna have fun?”

He pulled you closer to him, he smelled like cheap beer. He tried to bury his face in your neck and you tried to get him off, kicking and slapping at him. He was stronger than you and kissed your collarbone.

“Leave the woman alone!” someone said, pulling him away. It was a soldier and your heart beat a little faster - Mulan?. The man fell to the floor and then hurried away.

The soldier took of their helmet and your suspicions were confirmed. Mulan. You laughed and she smiled at you.

“Thank you, Mulan,” you said and you meant it.

“You’re welcome. What are you doing here?” Mulan asked, “you’re far away from home.”

“I was sent away to sell stuff,” you answered, “it’s nice to see you again, soldier.”

“It’s almost like destiny,” Mulan muttered.

You laughed loudly. “Destiny? Never. I don’t believe in destiny. It’s all nice stories made up to please the princesses.”

Mulan seemed a bit disappointed but then she changed the subject to something different. For hours the two of you talked, like you had known each other for years. It was wonderful. Eventually the owner had to tell you to leave, he was closing.

You and Mulan roamed the streets of the city. She had a room somewhere and told you that you could sleep there also.

“It’s too late to leave now. Consider it me repaying you for letting me stay at your house,” Mulan said.

You slept on one side of the bed, Mulan on the other. You fell asleep, thinking of how happy you were.

 

“Really, I don’t want to hurt you. Just tell me where Snow White is and you will all be rewarded. But if you don’t tell me, bad things will happen.”

The Evil Queen patted the head of your younger sister and you bit your lip. She was here again, because rumours had it that Snow had been sighted around your village.

Bullshit, you hadn’t seen that princess, but the Evil Queen was so desperate to find her stepdaughter she believed everything.

“We don’t know anything, your majesty,” you finally said.

“Really? What’s your name, girl?” she asked, smiling wickedly.

“Y/N. Y/N L/N,” you said, holding your head high. You were playing a dangerous game.

“Well, Y/N L/N, it would be a shame to cut up your pretty face,” she said, caressing your cheek, “but if you don’t start talking right now…that will happen.”

“Your majesty!” a soldier yelled, “someone was spotted fleeing in the woods, someone looking like Snow White.”

The Queen turned around, smiling again. “Let’s go. You’re in luck today, commoners.”

You sighed in relief. When the Queen and her soldiers were gone you went back into your house with your family. Someone knocked on the door and you opened it.

Mulan.

“What are you doing here?” you asked when she ran inside.

“Saving your life, obviously. That wasn’t actually Snow White, just me wearing a white cape,” Mulan said, “she was going to hurt you.”

“That was you?” you asked, “thank you, Mulan.”

“Do you believe in destiny now?” she asked, a bit hopeful.

You smiled. “No.”

“Mulan?” your mother asked, “you’re that soldier girl right that stayed over some time ago? Come on, eat with us. You saved our daughter’s life.”

 

You saw Mulan a lot for two years. You always met at the strangest places in the strangest circumstances. It was great. She was a lovely friend and she didn’t even annoy you with her question every time: “Do you believe in destiny now?”

The answer was always no, but slowly, slowly, you maybe started to believe. There had to be something that made you two meet. And what didn’t help was that every time you saw the soldier you found her prettier.

You touched each other a lot. People only saw it as friendly touching. But every time she held your hand, or caressed your face, or hugged you your heart stopped beating for a moment. You felt a bit light-headed.

You weren’t falling for her, right? That was impossible!

But then you didn’t see her for a week. And another week. You worried every night. You fell asleep, thinking about her. And then you dreamt about her. You missed her. You actually missed her.

And this other feeling. This weird feeling that you had never thought actually existed. You didn’t feel complete. Like some part was missing when Mulan wasn’t there.

True love?

No!

Maybe?

Yes…??

 

You were sweeping inside, your family away to get some water. Humming to yourself you imagined what you would say to Mulan if you saw her again. Would you confess that maybe you now believed in destiny? And thought you two were true loves?

“Hey. Do you believe in destiny now?” you turned around. In the door opening stood Mulan, smiling.

You gasped. “You’re here! I thought you had died, you idiot!”

You hugged her, holding her close for a moment longer than necessary.

“So, do you?” she asked, teasingly.

You looked at the floor. “Maybe I do?”

She laughed. “And…”

“I may also believe in true love,” you confessed, “the last weeks I felt horrible. I needed to see you again. I didn’t feel complete.”

“I felt the same, Y/N,” she said and you looked up, smiling.

“Really?”

“Really.”

You pulled her to you, your lips touching each other. Softly, innocent. Exploring. She took her time holding you close, loving each other. You felt something going through you and you heard a soft woosh. Only when you heard the chatter of your family coming back, you pulled away.

“Are we true loves?” you asked, breathless.

“I think so,” Mulan said, “is that all right?”

“Yeah,” you sighed, “that’s all right.”


End file.
